Malditas Hormonas
by Kurika-Uchiha
Summary: Sasunaru lemon... si otro mas.. solo leanlo u.u


**Malditas Hormonas:**

_Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro sasunaru con lemon (pido perdon por el final de mi ultimo fic que realmente fue un asco pero es que no tenia mas tiempo para seguirlo u.u) asi que aquí les va la compensación de aquello innombrable ò.ó _

_Bueno quiero aclarar que sera solo un one shot asi que tratare de hacerlo largo e interesante. Tambien quiero aclarar que Naruto no es mio u.u ._

" " _son de pensamientos, - -. Son de dialogo, ( ) comentarios estupidos de la autora xD_

_ettoo... aquí va xD..._

OoooOoOOoOOoOOooOooOOoOOooOooOo

Era una hermosa mañana como todas, el sol salia lentamente por las montañas iluminando todo a su paso, entrando por las ventanas de las casa y despertando a los que aun seguían dormidos. Era una mañana en que la aldea de Konoha se preparaba para las festividades del 10 de Octubre, dia en que se recordaban a las personas que habian dado la vida por salvar la aldea.

En una casita no muy lejos del centro del pueblo habia un enorme bulto sobre la cama tapado con las blancas sabanas. El sol entraba por la ventana e iluminaba con sus rayos una cabellera azul que apenas se asomaba entre las mantas. Levanto la cabeza, estaba todo despeinado, algo somnoliento miro el reloj del velador que estaba justo a un costado de la cama.

NANI? Ya es tan tarde!- grito el joven Uchiha al ver que ya eran pasado las 9 de la mañana. –Naruto! Ya es hora de irnos!-

Una cabeza se movio entre las mantas y solo se escucho un NO QUIERO por debajo de ellas.

no seas baka! Nos ofrecimos a ayudar con los preparativos no podemos faltar!-reclamo el moreno buscando entre las sabanas a su compañero.

no quiero ir, ademas...- una sonrisita se formo en los labios del Uzumaki que seguia bajo las mantas de la cama de Sasuke. Naruto tomo entre sus manos el miembro de Uchiha que estaba al descubierto, el moreno sintio un escalofrio en toda su espalda.

baka! No es hora para esto suéltame ya!- Naruto acerco su boca al pene de Sasuke y lo beso tiernamente, luego comenzo a lamerlo y a dar pequeños mordiscos. Todo esto comenzaba a exitar al moreno. Hace semanas que estaban juntos y ya varias veces habian hecho el amor, les gustaba jugar juntos y probar nuevas cosas, pero esta ves Naruto se pasaba.

ya basta uzarotonkachi! Detente...!- el rubio no detenia sus actos, el miembro del Uchiha comenzaba a ponerse cada ves mas rigido haciendo que el chico (sasuke) soltara un pequeño gemido que hacia estremecer los oidos de su koi.

naruto... llegaremos tarde por favor... detente de una maldita ves!- Sasuke ya no aguantaba, estaba a punto de explotar de la exitacion, sentia como ardia su cuerpo, su respiración era cada ves mas rapida y comenzaba a sudar. Naruto seguia lamiendo el pene de sasuke, manteniéndolo en su boca y jugando con el con su lengua, pronto el liquido blanco de Sasuke invadio la cavidad bucal del rubio, el cual retiro el miembro con delicadeza.

bueno.. ahora ire a darme una ducha- Naruto salio bajo las mantas y se levanto muy rapido y corrio al baño con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Nani! Eso fue todo! Me exitaste para nada! Eres un...!- salto Sasuke de la cama rumbo al baño. Abrio la puerta de un golpe y se encontro con un Naruto que se jabonaba sensualmente en la tina del baño. La baba corria por la boca de sasuke (yo estaria igual ôo) comenzo a acercarce para entrar en la tina tambien.

Sasuke te lavo la espalda?- pregunto muy tiernamente el rubio con un rostro tan lindo que el Uchiha no se pudo negar. Sasuke se sento en la tina dándole la espalda a su koi para que este lo enjabonara. Sentia las manos suaves de naruto resbalar con el jabon y masajear su firme espalda, era tan relajante que el moreno cerro los ojos por un intante. Las manos de Naruto parecian hacer maravillas, calmaban toda presion en el cuerpo del vengador, se sentia increíble, dejo volar su imaginación un momento, soñaba despierto con su Naruto junto a el. Pronto las manos de naruto ya no estaban en la espalda de Sasuke sino que habia bajado hasta su entrada (la de sasuke). El moreno desperto de su adorable sueño y se aparto de su koi.

pero que kuso tramas! Te has vuelto loco! No es momento para estos juegos y hablo en serio- naruto solo reia, le encantaba ver nervioso a su Sasuke, era algo que no todo el mundo veia y eso hacia que naruto se pusiera muy contento.

vamos sasuke si no te voy a hacer nada malo- una mirada de pervertido asomo por los ojos de naruto.

echi (pervertido en japones) ¬¬U Jiraija te a pegado esas manias no es asi?-

de que hablas jajajajaja- rio mas fuerte el rubio al escuchar esas palabras.

Pronto salieron del baño, ya secos se disponian a tomar su desayuno. Estaban en pleno ataque a la comida cuando sasuke volvio a ver el reloj, ya eran mas de las 10.

no tenemos tiempo Naruto vamos!- tomo por el brazo a un naruto que aun tenia el pan entre la garganta y le costaba respirar. Corrieron por las calles de Konoha muy apurados para llegar a su destino. Frente al edificio del quinto hokage habia un enorme escenario para las fiestas con un enorme letrero que decia 15avo Aniversario del 10 de Octubre (que titulo mas imbecil esq no se me ocurria otro --U). Sasuke y Naruto ya casi jadeando por todo lo que corrieron se reunieron con los demas chicos que venian a ayudar con la decoración. Tsunade les dio a cada uno una tarea para que realizaran durante la mañana y luego tendrían un almuerzo. Sasuke debia ordenar las sillas y las mesas para la gente que se sentaria a ver el espectáculo. Naruto estaba encargado de colgar adornos alrededor del escenario. Muchas otras personas estaban ahí reunidos ayudando: Sakura que ponia flores en los maceteros que irian sobre las mesas, Ino que hacia los arreglos florales que Sakura ponia, por supuesto las flores era de la floreria de la mama de Ino, Choji que estaba encargado de los bocadillos (algo peligroso eso o.O), Kiba y Akamaru quienes ayudaban a Sasuke con las sillas y las mesas, Shikamaru quien ayudaba a Naruto con los adornos, aunque de muy mala gana claro, Neji quien estaba encargado de que todo funcionara a la perfeccion, era el mas equilibrado para llevar el mando ahí, Shino que ayudaba a Choji con la comida (otro peligro, por los insectos -.-U) y Hinata, que la habian elegido para animar el evento, estaba muy nerviosa (mas que de costumbre) no queria hablar en publico y con toda la gente de la aldea viéndola (a quien kuso se le ocurrio poner a hinata de animadora? Asi... a mi xD)Lee y Tenten estaba ocupados pegando carteles por toda Konoha para avisar el evento principal.. Asi pasaba el dia, el escenario estaba quedando bastante bien, las sillas y las mesas ya estaban listas y cada una con una adorno florar muy bello. Mientras Naruto seguia colgando guirnaldas de colores en lo mas alto del escenario subido a los hombros de una de sus replicas de kage bunshin no jutsu, los demas chicos, los hombres (sakura e ino ayudaban a hinata) se reunieron a conversar un tema importante.

bien, mañana empiezan las festividades, y saben que significa?- pregunto Kiba a sus demas compañero.

comida gratis!

no Choji, bueno si tambien pero eso no- dijo Shikamaru moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

vamos chicos ya deberían saberlo no?- reclamo Kiba al ver que nadie respondia su pregunta.

mañana es el cumpleaños de Naruto no es asi?- dijo abiertamente Sasuke quien tenia muy claro el cumpleaños de su koi. Los demas chicos no sabian nada acerca de la nueva relacion del Uzumaki y el Uchiha asi que aceptaron el echo de que sasuke quisas adivino.

si.. exactamente es eso y estaba pensando...- dijo Kiba

que no sea nada raro como meter a naruto a una torta gigante como el año pasado- dijo Neji al recordar el echo de que quedo cubierto de pastel por una explosion provocada por el rasengan del rubio al saber lo que sus compañeros le habian hecho.

no no nada de eso... aunque seria divertido-

ni lo pienses, tuvimos que limpiar todo después del accidente.- reclamo Shino quien le toco la peor parte el año pasado.

bien bien.. ya no importa.. esperen aun no digo mi plan!- grito kiba al descubrir que sus amigos lo habian obligado a callarse.

pues dilo ya que tengo hambre- reclamo Choji poniendo sus manos sobre su estomago que rugia como alien enjaulado.

bien mi plan es simple, le haremos una fiesta pijama a Naruto, solo los hombre si?- Kiba miro a todos esperando respuesta, pero solo obtuvo un ladrido de Akamaru.

y que se supone que haremos en esa reunion?- pregunto Neji quien encontraba esto bastante estupido.

lo que sea... incluso.. podremos beber...- dijo kiba con mirada maliciosa a sus demas amigos quienes abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar el comentario.

puede que sea divertido...-dijo Shino, y luego todos comensaron a aceptar el plan de Kiba.

bien! Ahora el problema es conseguir una casa la cual sea bastante grande para que estemos comodos ahí.- todos fijaron las miradas en Neji.

esperen no puede ser en mi casa! Esta todo mi clan y esta hinata-sama y como es solo para hombres no creo que ella deba estar ahí.-

Neji tiene razon- dijo shikamaru- necesitamos una casa en la que no haya nadie, no familia, no clan... – Ahora las miradas se posaron en Sasuke, quien se puso algo nervioso.

esta bien! Sera en mi casa pero no me vean asi!- trato de apartar la vista mientras recordaba que esa misma casa habia pasado tantas noches de lujuria con su amado naruto y ahora irian un monton de estorbos a arruinar su nido de amor (juas xD que flaite).

bien esta decidido, comencemos a reunir las cosas para la fiesta en casa de Sasuke.-

Los jóvenes se separaron y fueron cada uno a buscar lo que necesitarian para el cumpleaños de Naruto. Sasuke por su parte veia al verdadero Naruto que tenia algunos problemas con las guirnaldas, una de ellas se habia quedado atascada en un clavo y no podia sacarla.

guirnalda no baka, sueltate ya!- Naruto tiro con mucha fuerza y rasgo la guirnalda callendo el y las copias al suelo. Los demas habitantes del pueblo rieron al ver la caida del rubio, Naruto rio tambien para pasar un poco la vergüenza.

te encuentras bien Naruto?- Sasuke acerco su mano para que el rubio se levantara.

si estoy bien gracias- sonrio al ver que su koi estaba ahí. Se levanto y volvio a su trabajo. Ya casi terminaba y estaba muerto de hambre. Llego la hora del almuerzo, todos los que habia cooperado estaban reunidos en una gran mesa (la mesa te club xD) comiendo un sin numero de platos de todo tipo, todo un festin. Los chicos planeaban la fiesta de Naruto, Sasuke estaba entre Ino y Sakura que se peleaban por darle algo de comer pero este solo miraba al rubio que tenia en frente de el. Naruto por su parte estaba habalndo con Hinata quien estaba mas nerviosa por ser la animadora y por estar junto al Uzumaki.

ya esta todo listo, solo falta una distracción para Naruto mientras preparamos todo, recuerden que tiene que llevar sacos de dormir- decia Kiba a los demas que estaban alrededor de el. Lee (que ya le habian explicado todo) propuso que lo distrjeran con un entrenamiento especial y que lo llevaran muy lejos durante el final del espectáculo en el escenario principal. Acordaron que Lee se encargaria de eso.

Llego la hora volver a casa, Sasuke emprendio camino rapidamente y Naruto lo siguió.

etto... Naruto.. necesito ordenar la casa... puedes ir a tu casa y yo te veo alla, hoy dormiremos en tu casi si?- Naruto miro extrañado al moreno pero acepto. Dio media vuelta y se dirigio a su casa.

" uuff que suerte... tendre poco rato para ordenar y dejar limpio para que los chicos no se den cuenta de todo lo que hemos hecho con naruto en esa habitación" pensaba el Uchiha mientras caminaba a su casa.

Mientras, el la casa del Uzumaki, Naruto se esmeraba en arreglar la cama para su amado. Compro hasta chocolates para alegrarlo y que pasaran una noche de lujo.

" lo vi algo extraño hace un rato, quisas hice algo que lo enojo, aunque en estas fecha cualquiera se enoja conmigo..." decia para sus adentros el rubio mientras ordenaba un poco los papeles botados en el suelo de la habitación.

ya esta n.n, quedo muy linpio- dijo Naruto después de ordenar todo para sasuke- no recordaba que hubiera una alfombra ahí abajo pero que va n.ñU-

Decidio prepararse un ramen antes de la llegada de su koi y encendio el televisor. Cambio de canal varia veces hasta encotrar algo interesante que ver. (99 canales y a veces no hay nada de nada que mirar ù.ú). Encontro una película que le parecio interesante, se trataba de un ogro verde que viajaba a otro pueblo para rescatar a una princesa encantada custodiada por un dragon, y como acompañante tenia a un burro.

ja! Esta películas de hoy, ficción pura, cada dia dan mas risa- reia mientras veia la televisión. En eso sono el timbre de la casa. Naruto se levanto a abrir y Sasuke entro como de costumbre.

que ves uzarotonkachi?- pregunto a su koi al ver la tele encendida en la sala de la casa de Naruto.

ah solo una película que pasaban por la TV, no es grancosa...- siguió comiendo su ramen muy tranquilo.

bueno ya es hora de dormir, apaga eso y ven a acortarte conmigo- dijo Sasuke saliendo de la habitación. Naruto termino su ramen y salto tras Sasuke rumbo al dormitorio. Sobre la cama estaban los chocolates que Naruto le habia comprado al moreno.

Son para ti- dijo alegremente el rubio entregándole la caja a un sasuke que ya se abia puesto pijama.

etto.. sabes que no me gustan mucho los dulces...- naruto miro a su koi con ojos tristes, apunto de llorar- comelos por mi... porfis (imitando a burro de Shrek xD). Sasuke no pudo negarse, con las caras que Naruto le ponia era difícil negarse. Abrio la caja con cuidado y tomo el primer pedaso de chocolate, se lo iba a llevar a la boca cuando vio la cara de su koi mirando deseoso un pedaso del delicioso chocolate. Sasuke acerco el trozo de chocolate que iba a comer a la boca de Naruto quien la abrio para que este (sasuke) le diera el chocolate. Pero en ves de eso, sasuke le aplasto el chocolate relleno con manjar al Uzumaki en la nariz que izo soltar una pequeña risa en el moreno.

oye! Pense que me lo darias!- reclamo el rubio a su koi. Sasuke sonrio una ves mas y se acerco a Naruto. Lentamente cerro los ojos y lamio la nariz del rubio muy tiernamente haciendo que el Uzumaki tomara un color rojizo en sus mejillas.

Naruto tomo otro chocolate y lo acerco a la nariz de sasuke con la intención de hacer lo mismo. El Uchiha corrio el rostro y abrio la boca para que el chocolate entrara en ves de ser aplatado sobre su cara. Pero Naruto no se lo dio, se lo comio el mismo (el medio OSO! xD). Sasuke fue engañado, tomo mas chocolate y comenzo a lansraselos a Naruto. Pronto un monton de chocolate volaba por la habitación. Quedaron todos manchados y muy pegotes. Decidieron comerse el ultimo chocolate a medias, lo dividieron y cada uno se comio una mitad.

sabes... quiero mas chocolate- dijo Sasuke al terminarse su mitad

y de donde vas a sacar mas si ya casi es media noche y esta todo cerrado.- dicho esto Sasuke se acerco al rostro de su koi y comenzo a lamerlo. Lamio su rostro cuello y manos. Todo esto hacia estremecer al rubio quien tambien empezaba a querer mas chocolate. Lamio el cuello del moreno quien lo detuvo con un beso. Sus labios se juntaron y pronto se abrieron haciendo paso a sus lenguas que buscaban algo de accion. La lengua de Sasuke recorria todo el interior de Naruto, saboreando cada momento, incluyendo el chocolate. Naruto se limitaba a corresponder las caricias de su amado.

La manos de sasuke comenzaron a explorar bajo las ropas del rubio, tocando partes sensibles que hacian gemir de pasión a su koi. Los ojos de Naruto estaban clavados el los del moreno quien rapidamente tomo con una mano el miembro de Naruto y comenzo a masturbarlo lenta mente. Naruto gemia, comenzo a sentir el calor en su cuerpo, el resto de chocolate se derretia y Sasuke lo lamia con pasión y lujuria haciendo que el rubio se exitara mas y mas. Naruto beso el cuello de su koi y luego la frente de este. Sasuke dejo de masturbar al rubio y comenzo a masturbarse el mismo. El rubio solo observaba, su sojos se agrandaban mas y mas al ver las caras de extasis que Sasuke llegaba a adquirir con rada movimento de su mano. El moreno gemia suavemente para causarle mas placer a su amado, ponia caras de pasión y prnto Naruto, ya babeando, se acerco para el ser el que masturbara al Uchiha. Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Sasuke, beso al rubio y le ordeno que lamiera su miembro (el de sasuke). Asi lo izo, bajo la cabeza para quedar a la altura y lamio suavemente la punta del miembro exitado de sasuke. Poco a poco el hambiente del dormitorio de la casa de naruto se volvia mas y mas caluroso. Como era una habitación pequeña los vidrios se empañaban muy rapido (y las pobres fans del yaoi que soñaban con estar sobre un arbol viendo esta escena fueron decepcionadas por el vapor xD). Sasuke detuvo a Naruto quien comenzaba a exitarse mas y mas, recosto a Naruto en la cama, beso una ves mas a su koi quien lo abrazaba por el cuello, e introdujo suavemente un dedo en la entrada de naruto. Gemidos de placer salieron desprendidos de la boca de Naruto. Sasuke besaba los pesones del Uzumaki y de ves en cuando los lamia y mordia, mientras que hacia paso al segundo dedo. Movia los dedos en circulos dentro del inerior de Naruto quien ya no aguantaba el calor y su miembro comenzaba a ponerse mas rigido de lo que ya estaba. Sasuke tomo entre sus manos el miembro de naruto y lo beso, esto provoco que saliera una gran cantidad de semen que fue derramado justo en el rostro del Uchiha.

lo siento, ya no aguantaba- dijo riendo el rubio quien acerco su rostro para lamer el liquido blanco depositado en las mejillas blancas de su Sasuke. El moreno solo pudo formar una sonrisa en su rostro y tomo las piernas de naruto, las puso sobre sus hombros y se disponia a penetrar a su koi. Lentamente Naruto sinto como el pene del Uchiha entraba en el lentamente, provocando gemidos de parte de los dos.

un poco mas... mas... mas.. dale sasuke mas... que no puedes mas?- decia Naruto queien se desesperaba por tener dentro de el a su amado. Pronto el miembro de sasuke estuvo completamente dentro de el, se movia lenta y suevemente haciendo que el rose entre ellos fuera perfecto. Sasuke comenzo a acelerar las entradas y salidas, se movia en diferente direcciones haciendo girtar a su koi por mas. Naruto aferraba sus manos a las sabanas mientras su pene rosaba con el adomen de su amado quien no cerraba los ojos para ves la cara de pasión del rubio. Ya estaban llegando al climax, Sasuke acelero mas y mas y Naruto termino soltándose de las sabanas y abrazando el cuello del moreno quien bajo las piernas de su koi para que este (naruto ) quedara sentado cobre el. Naruto llego al climax y el semen se esparcio por el adomen de ambos chicos, mientras que sasuke depositaba en el interior de naruto su liquido blanco. Ambos jóvenes estaban exhaustos, sus respiraciones eran cada ves mas agitadas, pero pronto se calmaron y el sueños los invadio. Durmieron abrazados el uno al otro haciendose cariño en el rostro.

A la mañana siguiente los dos enamorados se dirgieron a las fiestas. Habian concursos y comida por monton, pasaron una buena tarde, hasta que fue la hora de distraer a Naruto para su fiesta. Lee llamo al rubio y lo llevo lejos de la casa del Uchiha y del evento principal de Konoha. Mientras, los otros chicos se dirigían a casa del moreno para preparar todo.

por eso por ahí kiba, no no shikamaru mas inflados los globos, Choji no te comas eso aun!- mandaba Neji

oye... ya dejaste de ser el organizador del festival, deja de mandarnos- dijo Kiba que colgaba un cartel que decia FELIZ CUMPLAÑOS NARUTO.

ya esta todo listo? Lee y Naruto no tardan en llegar- dijo Sasuke al ver que ya era la hora en que Lee regresaria.

si, estan a una cuadra de aquí- dijo Shino, todos lo miraron impresionados- etto.. un insecto me lo dijo u.ú U-

Apagaron la luz para que la sorpresa se llevara a cabo.

vamos Naruto-kun entra pronto- decia Lee mientras empujaba al rubio dentro de la casa.

hey sejudo no empujes!- en eso entro a la sala y todos su amigos saltaron griando..

SORPRESA! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- naruto parecia estatua, no se movia ni decia nada, parecia que tampoco respiraba, pasaron varios minutos antes de que este reaccionara y saltara de alegria. Cada uno le fue entregando un regalo al rubio. Le regalaron desde pergaminos hasta ramen (xD).

bien que tal si jugamos a algo para no aburrirnos.- dijo kiba.

y a que jugamos?- pregunto Choji con un monton de papas fritas frente a el.

jugaremos a un juego que se llama TARI TA.

que es eso?- preguntaron todos.

muy simple, se parte cantando tari ta tari ta y luego una persona dice algo como: yo nunca nunca he visto a una mujer desnuda, y los que si lo allan hecho deberan beber una tapita de sake. Se animan a jugar? (este juego si existe es muy gracioso después se vuelve un desastre xD). Todos asintieron y se sentaron en circulos, comensaron a cantar la estupida cancioncita del tari ta y neji hablo promero.

yo nunca nunca he besado a una chica.- dicho esto shikamaru tomo un sorbo. Todos lo miraron esperando saber a quien habia besado.

Ya ya estabien les dire!... fue a Temari.. si la de la aldea de la arena.. ahora dejen de mirarme asi. Pasaron mas y mas frases y a cada minuto los chicos estaban mas y mas borrachos hasta que llego el momento en el juego ñeque estas tan mal que las afiemaciones son cada ves mas fuertes.

yo nunca nunca- comenzo dicendo kiba- he besado a un hombre. Dicho y echo, Naruto y Sasuke bebieron un poco de sake al mismo tiempo, los demas observaban incrédulos pero luego su estado de ebriedad los izo reirse.

yo nunca nunca, me he acostado con alguien- dijo shikamaru. Y otra vez Naruto ya Sasuke tomaron un sorbo, al parecer aunque todos estuvieran ebrios se comenzaba a notar lo que ocurria.

yo nunca nunca...-dijo Naruto- me enamore de una chica. Todos tomaron menos Sasuke. Ya era obvio todo.

aher aher aher... (con voz de curado)…. Que es lo que pasa aquí... al parecer ustedes dos no nos han contado algo.. como es eso que se acortaron con alguien y que no se enamoraron de una chica... eh ehh? Diganmelo!- Kiba estaba cada ves peor, se levanto pero volvio a sentarse de inmediato. -Porque kuso se mueve tanto el piso?-

Sasuke que estaba algo mas conciente propuso la idea de ir a dormir, todo asisntieron y se durmieron enseguida. Sasuke y Naruto se durmieron juntos. Justo a la mitad de la noche los dos jóvenes yaoi se despertaron.

vamos al baño?...

si.. vamos...

Ambos se dirigieron silenciosamente al baño, abrieron la puerta y entraron rapidamente. Cerraron con seguro para que nadie entrara y pronto comenzaron a besarse y a acaricarse ciertas partes.

haslo rapido sauske o nos van a descubrir- decia naruto que estaba con la espalda apoyada en la muralla, las piernas levantadas intentando mantener el equilibrio mientras sasuke intuducia su miembro dentro del rubio.

callate, esto es mas incomodo, no puedo hacerlo rapido.-

Poco a poco los gemidos fueron mas y mas fuertes hasta que despertaron a lso demas chicos quienes tenian un dolor horrible en la cabeza.

Kiba fue al baño, estaba que vomitaba, habia bebido mucho, pero cuando llego escucho algo extraño para el.

ah ... ah... ah... Sasuke… mas rapido… que esperas!.. ah... ah...- la vos de naruto se escuchaba por todo el pasillo y unos cuantos gemido emitidos por sasuke al llegar al climax tambien se escucharon. Kiba habia quedado paralizado al oir todo eso. Abrio la puerta del baño pero estaba cerrada por dentro, no habia duda, sasuke y naruto eran gays y lo habian hecho en n baño. Al escuchar la mañilla de la puerta del baño moverse sasuke y naruto dejaron de besarse.

kuso nos descubrieron!- dijo naruto agarrandose la cabeza.- que hacemos que hacemos!

tranquilo quisas se valla...-calmo sasuke a su koi. Pero no fue asi, un enorme golpe abrio la puerta de par en par dejando a los dos jóvenes completamente impactados y frente a ellos de encontraban sus amigos con caras de muertos.

no puedo creer esto!-

ya me parecia raro que se llevaran tan bien ultmamente.

si era extraño.

Todos se cuestionaban lo ocurrido en el baño de la casa de sasuke, pero los prometieron a los dos jóvenes que no le dirian a nadie sobre esto hasta que ellos esten listos para enfrentarlo fuera de la casa. Volvieron a dormir todos, y asi pasaron dias y semanas.

Una ves mas el moreno y el rubio estaban haciendo de las suyas, empañando los vidrios de la habitación de Naruto (xD juas!) cuando de repente sintieron una presencia. Sasuke se dirigio a la puerta de la habitación y cuando la abrio encontro a un Neji usando el bakuriuha junto a kiba, choji, lee y shikamaru quienes escuchaban el relato del ojiblanco. Un gran estruendo se escucho por todos lados y los 5 chicos salieron volando por los aires. Volvio la privacidad a la casa del Uzumaki, o eso creian. Otra presencia se sintio cerca de ellos. Esta ves abrieron la ventana de la habitación y encontraron algo afuera. ESTABA TODO EL MUNDO MIRANDO LA VENTANA DE LA CASA, VOLABAN HELICÓPTEROS QUE TRASMITIAN LO QUE OCURRIA Y HASTA LA TELEVISIÓN LOS GRABABA PARA PASARLOS POR UN PROGRAMA EN VIVO. Solo se pudo escuchar una cosa mas antes de volver a la paz, un chidori y un rasengan mas una gran explosion. (y después de eso llegaron los dos tortolos y mataron a la escritora de este fic xD)

FIN 

_Bueno eso fue todo... espero que les alla gustado este fic tampoco es muy bueno que digamos pero es lo que tenia en mente y podia hacer en tan poco tiempo.. bueno espero que lo disfruten y mandesn rivews n.n _

_Ja ne.. hasta la proxima..._


End file.
